


For I hold her pain most dear

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/F, Incest, Rule 63 in full effect, Threesome - F/F/F, female!Adam, female!Lucifer, female!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda had been theirs long enough to understand the scale of cause and effect in their world. She knew her abduction was a means to an end. She knew the families would settle this with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I hold her pain most dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nights_fang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Would Die For You (I Would Kill For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537842) by [Uncontinuous (nights_fang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous). 



> So, nothing actually happens in this story, but I couldn't leave it alone when **nights_fang** Rule 63'd my favourite trio with both art (below) and fic because she has a beautiful mind. Turnabout is fair play, and this directly follows her ficlet. Rachel Nichols as Michael. Jesse Schram as Adam. Claire Coffee as Lucifer.
> 
> Title is taken from _My Medea_ by Vienna Teng.

_"Crowley is dead."_

Lucille's hands tightened around the steering wheel. She glanced into the rearview mirror and watched the yellow streetlights wash over Amanda, curled small and sleepy under Michael's arm. 

Michael murmured something too quiet for Lucille to hear, lips brushing Amanda's hair. Amanda nodded and looked out to the dark houses blurring past in their family's compound.

She seemed okay. Lucille really hoped she was okay.

-*-

Lucille and Michael shared a doubtful look once Raphael penned the last of her notes, inviting Amanda to step down from the gurney.

"Are you sure-?" Michael steadied her with a hand low on her back, frowning unhappily.

Amanda had been missing for almost a week, and Raphael was satisfied with her state of health after only an hour? 

"Mic, I'm fine." Amanda smiled, soft and tired. Michael rubbed small circles between her shoulderblades through the thin hospital gown. Lucille was going to burn the clothes they'd found her in. "I could sleep for a month, but - they didn't hurt me."

They still caught the hitch in her voice, the tug at the softness of her smile. Lucille's hands curled at her sides. Michael's gaze drifted, sharpening at the edges like a sniper narrowing on a faraway target.

And then Castiel had called them with the news.

"Crowley is dead."

Lucille's gut reaction was a vindictive swell of satisfaction. Pity she didn't put more than a bullet between his shoulders in parting. Pity she hadn't waited around to get the names of all those who'd helped him. Pity she couldn't delude herself into thinking they hadn't just summoned a storm down on their whole family.

 _"They took our girl,"_ Lucille had growled, and Castiel averted his eyes over the video call, jaw tight. He knew what would happen if he opened the gates to Crowley's compound, but then Michael had stepped into the camera's line of sight.

 _"Castiel. Remember who sanctioned your mission to save Dean. Remember who sent you."_ Michael had shook her head, voice softening. _"Nobody's sent us."_

Now they were even, but Castiel's cover was blown. He'd be running by now. Father would not be happy to lose his sleeper in Crowley's camp, but he'd turned away when Lucille tried to do the right thing - to share their plans and seek support from their family to save one of their own. Father, apparently, didn't agree that Amanda was one of theirs.

Lucille and Michael would have hell to pay. But not until morning, Michael had sternly told their father when he called moments after Castiel. 

"Amanda will be fine." Raphael helped Amanda back into Michael's coat, glaring down Lucille's delayed attempts to help. "Get her clean, get her fed and rested. I can see to the rest tomorrow morning."

"Hungry, love?" Lucille brushed the long, messy fringe back from Amanda's blue eyes. She looked pale and tired. She lowered her head to nuzzle under Lucille's chin, making herself small as she folded herself into the other woman's arms. That wasn't like her. Lucille pushed down her flinch of concern and hugged Amanda close, kissed her hair.

"I wanna go home," Amanda murmured into Lucille's dress shirt.

Michael had met Lucille's gaze then - stoic, still distracted - and Lucille passed Amanda to the circle of Michael's arms while they thanked Raphael for seeing them so late (early morning?) at night.

-*-

No one spoke in the car until Lucille pulled up their driveway and the garage door had shuttered into place behind them. The pale security light above the roof glowed like a small, sickly moon over the dashboard.

Lucille sat back in her seat, hands falling from the steering wheel.

"It's not over, is it?" Amanda asked quietly. 

In the rearview mirror, Michael brushed fingers beneath the edge of Amanda's jaw, light and careful. Although tired, Amanda's eyes were sad with understanding, glancing between them.

Amanda had been theirs long enough to understand the scale of cause and effect in their world. She knew her abduction was a means to an end. She knew the families would settle this with blood.

Lucille and Michael have wondered, quietly to each other, if Amanda regrets following them home from the hospital that night. It feels like years, not months ago, that Amanda sank into that hot bath with them. She'd laughed, hands tickling up Michael's sides as Lucille combed fingers through her hair, down her breasts, curling between her thighs until she was rocking, gasping into Michael's mouth, "yes, yes, I'll stay."

And faithfully, inexplicably, she did. Lucille caught Michael watching Amanda sometimes when her back was turned, humming frustration over her textbooks with a pen worried between her lips. Michael's been waiting for the other shoe to drop, because you don't get something for nothing - as though Michael and Lucille hadn't almost killed themselves trying to be better for her, to the chagrin of their family.

It was by luck they found Amanda, it was through honesty and compromise (and more work than Lucille would admit) that they've kept her. They now belonged to her, too.

"They won't come near you again," Lucille swore.

Michael looked up to the rearview mirror, and the steel in her eyes made Lucille smirk.


End file.
